Mischief Managed
by SidneyV
Summary: Harry: Ich liebe dich. Draco: Verschwinde!...Problem: Draco richtet Unheil an, kann er es auch wieder gut machen?


**  
****o  
A/N:** Mir gehört nichts, JKR alles. Trotzdem bin ich glücklich meine erste Geschichte vorstellen zu dürfen...sie ist noch nichts großes, aber vielleicht findet ihr ja Gefallen daran. Flames und andere „ganz nette Geschichte" Reviews braucht ihr gar nicht erst zu bringen, die ignoriere ich grundsätzlich...oder ich mache mich darüber lustig...  
**o**

****

**Mischief Managed**

Chapter one: Three words

_LlLlL_

Es war noch stockdunkel in meinem Zimmer, als ich nach ein bisschen Vergnügen wieder aufwachte. Neben mir lag Harry Potter, er war ebenfalls wach und zu meinem Erschrecken, beobachtete er mich.

„Was denn?", fragte ich müde und rollte mich auf den Rücken. Meine Decke lag lose um meine Beine.

„Gar nichts.", antwortete Harry ruhig und begann leise eine Melodie auf seinem gebräunten Bauch zu trommeln. Ich sah ihm ein paar Sekunden etwas skeptisch zu, dann wandte ich meinen Blick ab und starrte ins Leere.

„Weißt du wie spät es ist?", fragte er nach ein paar Minuten der Stille. „Meine Uhr muss hier irgendwo sein...aber ich habe sie wohl im Eifer des Gefechtes verloren..." Ich wusste, dass er jetzt grinste.

„Keine Ahnung.", schüttelte ich den Kopf und ließ ihm keine Möglichkeit ein Gespräch mit mir an zu fangen. Danach hatte ich selten Lust zu reden, und schon gar nicht wenn ich dank ihm so plötzlich aus meinem Schlaf gerissen wurde.

„Ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken.", sagte er weiters, doch es klang nicht so, wie eine Entschuldigung meiner Meinung nach zu klingen hat. Es klang ehrlich und aufrichtig...und nicht unterwürfig und ängstlich.

Ich sah ihn kurz von der Seite her an, seine inzwischen ziemlich langen Haaren lagen auf einem meiner Kopfpolster ausgebreitet und die grünen Augen blickten mich ernst an.

Ich mochte es nicht, dass er keine Angst vor mir hatte. Das nahm mir ziemlich oft den Wind aus den Segeln.

„Kein Problem." Ich wusste, dass er den Grund für meine Unfreundlichkeit sehr wohl kannte.

„Ganz ehrlich, Draco.", setzte er nach und seine Hand glitt wie unabsichtlich auf meinen Bauch. „Ich wollte dir nur ein bisschen beim schlafen zusehen, normalerweise wachst du ja immer vor mir auf." Seine Hand war ein wenig rau, trotzdem ich mochte sie.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ließ locker. „Ist schon gut." Dies mal klang auch meine Stimme aufrichtig.

„Ich wollte schon länger etwas mit dir bereden, weißt du.", sagte Harry und stoppte seine sachte Berührung und rückte stattdessen näher an mich heran.

„Was willst du denn mit mir bereden?", fragte ich und meine Hand find wie sooft zuvor, ungefragt an mit einzelnen Strähnen seiner dichten Haare zu spielen.

„Mhm...", murmelte er und sein Mund kam meinem Hals beträchtlich näher. „Gestern als ich Wahrsagen hatte ist es mir aufgefallen..." Ich runzelte überrascht die Stirn und beugte mich ein bisschen nach unten um sein Gesicht sehen zu können. Er wirkte sehr ernst.

„Und was-"

„Warte, ich muss die ganze Geschichte erzählen, sonst klingt es dumm.", unterbrach er mich und atmete gegen meine Halsbeuge aus. Ich drückte ihn ein Stück näher.

„Also, wir hatten Wahrsagen...du kennst Trelawney ja, die alte Schachtel...auf jeden Fall ist sie Ron und mir wirklich auf den Nerv gegangen..."

„Oh und ich hätte gewettet das Weasel steht auf sie.", sagte ich sarkastisch und ich spürte sofort, wie Harry sich ein wenig versteifte. „Okay, red weiter..."

„Na ja...uns war eben langweilig, leider ist ihr das aufgefallen und so mussten wir ihr bei einem kleinen Projekt helfen.", redete Harry weiter, dass er verletzt war, versteckte er gut. „Wir mussten uns vor die Klasse stellen, alle haben uns doof angeglotzt. Trelawney war richtig wütend, hat sich auf unsere Plätze gesetzt. Dann mussten wir uns gegenseitig aus der Hand lesen." Harry schnaubte leise auf, was mich noch mehr kitzelte.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich mit Rons Hand anfangen sollte...also habe ich gemacht, was sie immer macht...alles erfunden! Und sie hat wirklich angebissen, ich hab erzählt, dass Ron vier Kinder kriegt und eine nette Frau...und dass er im Ministerium arbeiten wird...bla bla..."

Er lachte leise. „Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte ich schließlich, als er noch immer nicht weiter redete und beugte mich zu meinem Nachtisch um nach einer Kerze zu kramen. Ich wollte noch kurz raus...da brauchte ich Licht...wo mein Zauberstab zur Zeit war, wusste ich nicht...

„Oh ja...warte...dann musste er mir aus der Hand lesen und meinte tatsächlich ich würde mindestens achtzig Jahre alt werden, viele Enkel und Urenkel haben...aber das Beste war...er meinte ich würde mich in meinem ganzen Leben nur einmal verlieben...und an dieser Liebe würde ich ewig hängen..."

Ich unterbrach meine sowieso nur noch halbherzigen Haarspielereien und zündete die grüne Kerze an. Legte mich jedoch noch kurz zurück, sollte Harry eben noch seine Geschichte zu Ende erzählen.

„Trelawney ist dann selbst nach vorne gekommen, hat meine Hand gepackt...sie hin und her gedreht und was von „Genau, Mr. Weasley." Und „Exakt erkannt." gefasselt. Und da wusste ich..."

Er unterbrach sich schon wieder.

„Was wusstest du?", fragte ich, ziemlich ungeduldig.

„Da wusste ich, dass du wohl diese eine Person bist.", flüsterte Harry und sein Atem war ganz heiß. „Ich liebe dich."

Ich hielt die Kerze einen Moment schief und heißes Wachs tropfte auf meinen Finger.

„Ah!", fluchte ich leise und setzte mich auf. Auf Harry achtete ich dabei nicht. Ich konzentrierte mich voll und ganz auf den stechenden Schmerz in meinem Finger. Harry nahm mir die Kerze ab, blies sie aus und legte sie beiseite.

„Scheiße...", murmelte ich und ich wagte es nicht, ihn jetzt anzusehen. Da war ein seltsames Pochen irgendwo in meinem Körper und ich wusste nicht sicher zu sagen, ob es nur von meinem verletzten Finger kam.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte er vorsichtig und das machte mich in dem Moment mehr als alles andere wütend. Wenn andere Leute nett waren, dann löste das bei mir immer ein gewisses Gefühl aus. Ich denke nicht, dass es Mitgefühl oder Schuld war, nein, es war vielmehr eine Verdeutlichung dessen wie ich selbst nie sein würde...und das resultierte bei mir immer in sinnlose Wut.

„Klar, schon gut.", zischte ich und zog meine Decke instinktiv höher. Mein Finger tat kaum noch weh, das Wachs klebte noch immer an meinem Finger, ich rubbelte es weg und spielte mit dem Kügelchen, dass ich daraus geformt hatte.

„Gut.", flüsterte Harry und legte sich wieder auf den Rücken, er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Wir schwiegen ziemlich lange.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich jetzt tun sollte.

„Vielleicht solltest du gehen..."

Also tat ich instinktiv das Falsche.

Harry saß ruckartig wieder grade. Ich wusste, dass er mir etwas sagen wollte, ich denke, ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel sogar seinen geöffneten Mund...doch irgendwie schien er sich dann daran erinnert zu haben, wer hier neben ihm lag. Ich. Draco Malfoy. Und da schien ihm wohl auch wieder eingefallen zu sein, dass reden mit mir wie reden mit einer Wand war.

Nervenaufreibend. Sinnlos. Dumm.

Ich hörte wie die Decke sich bewegte, als er aufstand und wie seine nackten Füße den Boden berührten, als er seine Kleidung zusammen suchte. Wie er leise ein und aus atmete und immer wieder das leicht raschelnde Geräusch, als er mit der Hand durch seine Haare fuhr.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen.", sagte er und da lag klirrende Kälte in seiner Stimme. Und das war eine Art zu reden, die ich nur zu gut kannte, also klang meine Stimme wohl nicht von ungefähr wie die meines Vaters, als ich antwortete: „Na klar, Potter, bis dann."

Wieder stand er kurz unentschlossen da...dann war er weg.

Und ich wieder alleine.

Mein erster Impuls war zu schreien, doch ich hielt mich zurück. Sank in meinen Kopfpolster zurück, es roch noch nach Harry. Ein seltsamer Geruch. Warum hatte ich das hier überhaupt angefangen? Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass...

Tatsächlich begonnen hatte es am Ende des fünften Schuljahres, also knapp vor einem Jahr. Es war auf der Heimreise nach London gewesen, im Zug, zwischen dem vierzehnten und fünfzehnten Abteil...Harry und ich liefen uns zufällig über den Weg.

Wir waren beide alleine, und obwohl ich nicht übel Lust gehabt hatte ihn einfach zu verhexen, hielt ich seinem Blick eisern stand und ging an ihm vorbei. Ich frage mich heute noch oft, warum ich ihn nicht verhext habe.

Wie auch immer, er beließ es nicht bei diesem Waffenstillstand...denn genau als sein Kopf auf gleicher Höhe mit meinem war, drehte er sich zu mir um, sah mich an und murmelte..."Hi."

Schwachsinnig, oder?

Er ging drauf hin einfach weiter, ich jedoch blieb ziemlich perplex stehen und starrte ihm nach. Das war der Anfang.

Die Sommerferien über hatte ich immer sein „Hi." in den Ohren, es ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf, begleitete mich auf Schritt und Tritt.

Im Herbst, als wir wieder im Zug saßen, beschloss ich, Harry und seine Freunde zum ersten Mal seit fünf Jahren zu Schulbeginn nicht zu besuchen. Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre ich in ihr Abteil gestürzt, hätte „Hi", gemurmelt und wäre wieder verschwunden.

Harry verhielt sich absolut normal, das heißt er beachtete mich nicht. Die Initiative in dieser Hass-Sache hatte ja immer bei mir gelegen.

Wir waren jedoch beide Vertrauensschüler und es geschah in den ersten Monaten dieses Schuljahres des öfteren, dass wir uns in der Nacht auf einem dunklen Gang begegneten. Bis Halloween ignorierte ich sein Grüßen eisern, doch dann fasste ich meinen ganzen Slytherinmut und grüßte zurück.

Es verging keine Woche und wir landeten im Bett.

**t.b.c.**

Sorry, dass ich jetzt so abrupt aufhöre…aber wenn ihr wissen wollt wie es weiter geht, dann reviewt bitte.


End file.
